Tipping Point
by vixensheart
Summary: The slightest shift is all they need. [Cross posted from AO3]


**"When we are together, nothing else matters."- Unknown**

**~#~#~#~**

Lights danced in his eyes, bright and eccentric as they flashed across the spindly supports of the ferris wheel. The colors were especially vibrant against the inky backdrop of the sky, making Midoriya's eyes hurt a little as he stared up at the architectural marvel overhead. It was massive, going up thousands of feet over the ground and providing a spectacular view of the skyline.

"Oh my gosh, this is gonna be so awesome!" Ashido squealed behind him. She bounced in place, the flashing colors clashing against her bright pink skin. Her dark eyes sparkled as she draped herself dramatically across Sero, batting her eyes at him in a way that had Midoriya flushing. "Isn't it just _romantic?_" she said, a teasing lilt in her tone. Sero coughed, stiff and blushing.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"I just can't wait to see the skyline," Kirishima chirped. "I bet I can see my house from here!" Beside him, Bakugou scoffed, knocking the sturdy hero with his shoulder.

"No you can't, dumbass."

Kirishima pouted. "I totally can."

"No, idiot, it's too far."

"Nuh-uh!"

Bakugou's eye twitched, and he opened his mouth to argue more, but Midoriya's attention was drawn to a light bump against his arm. Uraraka grinned at him, her hands curled into fists and her cheeks rosy and her eyes bright. "I'm so ready for this!" she said, rocking up onto her toes. "I've never ridden a ferris wheel before, and they've always looked so fun!"

Midoriya laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. That ever familiar warmth curled in his stomach, and his heart fluttered in his chest. It always seemed to do that around Uraraka, and Midoriya was finding that he didn't really mind it all that much. It was sort of exhilarating. "Y-ye-yeah, same," he stammered. His face felt hot. Oh, dear, what if she noticed? Midoriya shifted in place, turning his gaze to the red of his sneakers. "I've always wanted to come to a carnival, but we never could really afford much."

"We used to go to a carnival near my house when I was little," Uraraka said. "But it stopped running when I got to middle school."

Beside him, Iida leaned in and gestured with his arm, the movements brushing against Midoriya's shoulder. "I have never been to a festival either! This will be a first for us all."

"I wonder how many people can fit in a car, ribbit," Asui said. She tilted her head, her finger tapping idly at her chin. Midoriya frowned, glancing up at the ferris wheel above them. The cars were enclosed, a bench on either side. From where they were standing in line, he could see the ride operators counting groups and opening the gates. His brows scrunched together as he watched the people enter in front of them. Patterns of two, three, two, four, six and two again.

"I think the most that can fit is six," he said. Murmurs broke out amid his classmates around him. There were twenty total, so they'd have to split into multiple groups. Perhaps an even four groups of five would work. Of course, it would be a pain to split everyone up, since some of his classmates were more popular than others, but everyone was enough like a family that they could make it work, he was sure. Midoriya was already turning to Iida to discuss how best to organize everyone, when a pair of hands clasped his shoulders and shoved him, hard.

"Okay, you two are up!" Ashido shrieked, as she shoved Midoriya and Uraraka simultaneously into each other and forward into the loading bay. They somehow stumbled past the gate and nearly collided with the poor ride operator, who merely gave out an exasperated sigh. They yanked the doors open, gesturing the two of them inside.

"Please keep all hands and feet to yourselves. Do not try to rock the car or open the doors. Have a fun ride."

Midoriya felt rather frozen. His heart beat wildly in his chest, his palms were sweaty, and he felt almost as though he was going to pass out. He had to ride this, with Uraraka, and no _one else?_ The very thought sent his heart into a frenzy. Midoriya opened his mouth to protest, to ask if they could grab a few more of their friends, when Uraraka's trembling hand clasped his arm and sent all his swirling thoughts to a screeching halt. His gaze darted to hers, and she gave him a nervous smile. "You comin'?"

He breathed in. And out. Looking down at her hand gingerly wrapped around the crook of his arm, he felt his face grow hot. Midoriya nodded. "Ye-eah." Together, they boarded the ride, sitting across from each other. Midoriya watched with wide eyes as the ride operator closed their car's doors with a "have fun," his gaze drifting to look out the glass at their classmates beyond the gate. He found Ashido's prone form as she leaned against the barrier, her grin wide and wicked. Midoriya tried to shoot her a glare, but it was weak and did little to diminish the evil gleam in her eye.

There was a shift, and something soft brushed against Midoriya's knee. His breath hitched. He found himself looking across the car to Uraraka, who sat perched at the edge of her seat, shoulders stiff and nearly up to her ears. Her hands were clasped in her lap, and their knees were practically touching. It was then that Midoriya realized how little space was in here, and he felt a bit dizzy. Was it hot in here? Or was that just his imagination? He sucked in a breath, hands balling into fists.

The ride lurched then, and their little car started to rise. It stopped after only a moment, only a few feet above the ground, now. Midoriya twisted to look out over his shoulder. Down below, he could see Iida, Todoroki, and Asui boarding. Even from this short of a distance, they seemed small. He wondered how small everything would look from up top. Across from him, he could hear Uraraka shift, their knees brushing once more, sending tingles through his limbs. Midoriya gulped.

A beat, and the ride lurched again. They rose higher, the things on the ground shrinking by the second. Another stop, another shift, another round of wild heart beats and heat scorching his veins. Midoriya was dying.

Lurch, rise, stop, brush. Heat. Heart pounding. Midoriya's gaze found hers, and he was melting against the sun warmed earth he found there. He couldn't breath. What even was breathing, again?

Lurch, rise, stop, brush. Tingles. Cheeks flushing. Their knees were pressed together, now. The contact had him feeling warm all over. Was that normal? Perhaps not. Midoriya wasn't sure, but he wasn't sure of anything right now.

Lurch. Rise, rise, rise. They were moving smoothly, now, nearly to the top. Midoriya wasn't looking out the window, though, he was lost in the hearth of Uraraka's gaze. Warm and bright and inviting, he found himself drifting closer. He noticed a small freckle on her cheek. It was cute, just like her.

Lurch, stop. Midoriya was faintly aware that they were at the top; their car was rocking gently, the movement tipping them closer. Their noses brushed, the contact making Midoriya gasp. He could feel Uraraka's warm breath ghosting over his lips. His heart hammered in his chest. He felt his eyes drift shut, and their lips brushed ever so lightly. Warmth spread through his whole body at the contact. Their hands somehow found each other, and they tangled together, fingers intertwining.

Again and again, their lips brushed. Gentle, soft, like the rocking of the car. There wasn't a need to rush; they had the entirety of this ride together. Another lurch, and they were moving again. Midoriya leaned closer, slotting their lips together more. It was as though their car had been suspended in the sky. They were floating amid the clouds, drifting in the bliss of each other. Uraraka let out a sound, squeezing his hand. His other one drifted upwards, fingers brushing at her cheek and winding into her soft hair. They broke apart slowly, their foreheads still touching. Midoriya bit his lip, a smile warming his features. Uraraka smiled, too, soft and bashful in a way that had butterflies fluttering like mad in his stomach. He looked at their entwined hands, his smile growing wider.

"I think I like this ride," he murmured. Uraraka stifled a giggle.

"Me too."

Together, they watched the landscape shift around them, their hands remaining entwined the whole way down.

* * *

**I posted this on ao3 and thought I'd throw it here too! So have some soft.  
**

**-Kat**


End file.
